Hell On Earth
by Jack Legend
Summary: Sequel To Waking The Demon. Full Summary Inside. IchigoxOC In Later Chapters. Warnings: Character Death's , Yaoi. Please R&R Thank you. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Sequel to Waking the Demon. The War With Soskue Aizen And The Arrancar is over , Yet Another is about to begin amidst the yet to be smoldering ashes of the winter war , a rogue Shinigami ( OC ) Mistakes Ichigo for The Man who Murdered His Wife and children and tries to kill him amidst a diplomatic negotiation being signed by the Soul Society and The Vaizard. Gin Ichimaru recovers the breakdown sphere from the soul society's clutches during the chaotic confrontation and subsequently flees to las Noches and reforms the Espada with the surviving members and newer additions , However Gin has different plans from his deceased father figure Soskue Aizen and seeks to conquer the three realms ( world of the living , soul society and Hueco Mundo through deception , murder and proxy and the rogue features very much in his plans for conquest.**

**Jack Legend: I Want To Thank Those Of You Who Read My First Fan Fiction Waking The Demon, I Hope You All Will Like The Sequel, Enjoy.**

Ichigo was'nt one for superstition but he could not help but feel like someone was wishing him an early grave by the way his neck hair was standing on end. He looked over to his right and saw that Shinji had the same vibe he was feeling.

"Ichigo" said the blonde leader of the masked army not looking in ichigo's direction but up ahead to the captain of the fifth squad Dante Kuro "I know shinji don't let my guard down, something is not right here, even though the soul society has one of us (Vaizard) negotiating an alliance between the masked army and them, I cant help but feel dread"

(?) Pov: The Clearing is silent thought a man dressed in baggy jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. His Mechanical Left Eye zoomed over onto the meeting soon to commence, he saw three captains (2) Captain Soi Fon, (5) Captain Dante Kuro the man he knew was doing the negotiations for the soul society and (10) Toshiro Hitsugaya and he switched over to the arriving Figures The Blonde was Shinji Hirako former squad (5) captain and the man next to him the man who killed my family, kaien shiba you are a dead man he mused.

Back To the Meeting:

Dante Kuro Looked To The Rear of the approaching figures as per the meeting was arranged the 50 members of the masked army took their places behind their commander , shinji Hirako and the hero of the winter war Ichigo kurosaki , And he took a quick look to his left right and rear 25 hand picked members of the stealth forces took their place behind Soi Fon , Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Took their places at his side , and the remaining 23 soul reapers from the (10) squad took their places behind captain Hitsugaya.

Thus They Began the meeting amid silence and then shinji broke it "Captain Dante what we want in exchange for the alliance with the soul society to stand is the breakdown sphere which you have in your possession so that he can be destroyed, does that sound reasonable?" shinji swore he saw The Captain smile which meant that he was either satisfied with the demands or he heard the thoughts coming from either captain Soi Fon or captain Hitsugaya which he thought was amusing.

"Something you want to say Soi Fon?" quirked the necromancer "yes how do we know that you truly want to destroy the breakdown sphere and not use it for your own gain Hirako?" and Ichigo almost swore at the Covert Ops Captain for what she said, Ichigo thought it should be obvious that its going to be destroyed because that much power could spell the end of the living world it had to be destroyed. Shinji ignored the vibes coming from Ichigo and stated what Ichigo was thinking "it will be destroyed ASAP, we cannot afford another battle like fake karakura it would spell disaster, nor can we afford another sociopath like Aizen getting a hold of it." Everyone agreed with that statement they were about to seal the deal when a man flash step into the clearing , the squad (2) captain took note of his appearance his hair was long on one side parted off past his chin while the rest was short spiked up and blended in , his right eye is a deep purple while his left eye appeared to be glass , a long scar would its way down above and below the left eye while below the right was two black tear drop tattoos , and his mouth appeared to have been cut from one end to the other what humans would call a joker smile , he looked as if he was smiling even though he was frowning , then before she could register another detail he flashed behind Ichigo kurosaki and began to draw his Zanpakto. The Zanpakto when drawn looked like a tachi sized buster sword with no guard and a gunstock like hilt when she realized it was gun blade, the man fired off a shot at Ichigo Kurosaki, Then that's when all hell broke lose.

**A.N: Sorry To Leave You All with a cliff hanger , I promise within a couple of days I will update this story with the fight seen between The Gunslinger as I will call him until next chapter and Ichigo. Thanks for Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry For The Delay , i had personal problems to deal with along with writer's block. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach I Only Own My Ocs. Credit To Master Kubo. And Thanks To All The Readers Because you are awesome as hell Enjoy.**

The Vaizards immediatedly sprang into action thinking the soul society set them up , as the gunslinger fired another blast between Ichigo And Shinji Stunning Them Both.

Ichigo was shell shocked from the blast saw the vaizards and the soul society forces in a blurry riot as the assassin stepped over shinji ichigo yelled out to shinji but it was too late the gunslinger impaled him with the gun blade hoisting up in the air ,

shinji choked out "ichigo tell hiyori i love her" then the hitman said "break their bones and break their spirit **Kujiku TsuTsu (Break Gun)"**.

Ichigo saw the blade glow white and then was struck by lightning as it expanded forcing the blade to cut shinji wider as it retained the buster sword shape but grew larger about the size of zangetsu's cleaver with a gun barrell attached to the upper end of the guard along the non cutting edge down half the length.

Shinji Screamed as the blade in his stomach forced the cut wider and taller as his assailant's shikai release expanded in size and looked into the only living eye of his killer and saw a great sadness in them , and felt pity.

The Gunslinger as in sensing shinji's thoughts twisted the blade around so shinji could look down the barrell and when he saw shinji's eyes wander down into it he fired it and separated shinjis head and shoulders from his torso.

Ichigo ran towards the man with zangetsu in his left hand since his right was mangled during the blast and swung it in a wide arc sending a getsuga tensho at his foe.

The Man appeared behind him and said "Hey Strawberry Next Time You Miss will be a deadman , and By The Way My Name Kiyoshi DaiKirai Tatsumaru , and iam going to kill you".

Ichigo yelled out in a rage "Just Who The Fuck Do You Think Your Dealing With Kiysoshi , what do have to to accomplish by doing this" and swung Zangetsu down where Kiyoshi was just standing before

turning around and meeting Kiyoshi's **Kujiku TsuTsu **with zangetsu as a cloud clang when their blades met and a scraping sound meet his ears. They Both Turned to see a garganta being opened before Kisyoshi shunpoed behind ichigo and

fired an energy blast at ichigo distracting him further before landing an axe kick down on ichigo's left arm shattering the bone and crippling any chance ichigo had to survive while his right hand was missing.

Ichigo cryed out "damn it you dirty motherfucker" and looked and saw gin ichimaru followed by three arranacar he assumed were members of the new espada.

Gin Shunpoed into the chaos and stole the breakdown sphere from shinji's now headless and life less corpse as his entourage held off any opposition.

Gin Warped back into the now closing garganta and waved at ichigo and said "bye bye now strawberry chan".

Then Ichigo got pissed and roared "fuck this , bankai!" and immediatly begun to attack in earnest , hitting Kiyoshi With an uppercut slash into the air and rushing down with an overhead strike to kiyoshi's left arm slicing it in two spraying blood.

Kiyoshi Anticpating this attack let him and baited him in , stabbed ichigo through the leg and firing an electrical charge from the blade stunning him long enough ,

to pull out the blade and get some distance. "I'd Have To Say Strawberry you may not be kaien shiba but you remind me enough of him to want to kill you for said resemblence , and you are definetly way stronger than that twit , but now's not your time to die"

The Battle was interupted by Captain Dante Kuro Of The 5th Squad using a spirit shock wave brought the riot under wraps as kiyoshi made his escape using a garganta to hell knows where.

Dante said as serenly as he could but his eye's looked like they wanted to rape and kill and not in that order made everyone in the vicinity cringe "we have all been set up Ichimaru has the breakdown sphere" and as soon as he said that we all felt a cold chill because we all knew one thing , this is bad.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading , I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter , drop a review to tell me what you think so i can make the next chapter a hell of a lot better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry For The Delay , For Those Of You Who Read the original chapter 3 , thank you , this story needed an plot rewrite fro chapter three on. Now thats its done enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own bleach only the ocs and the situations i put them in.**

* * *

Ichigo looked in shock at the scene that had , just unfolded before him mere moments before. His Vaizard Mentor and Best Friend Shinji Harako , was killed by a gunblade wielding shingami named Kisyoshi DaiKirai. And During That battle which follwed Shinji's death , Ichigo came face to face with the rogue shinagmi and , was subsequently defeated suffering multiple dehabiltating injuries.

Also concurring with the massacre , "The Ultimate Opportunist" Gin Ichimaru stole the hogyokou during the chaos and fled.

The Substitute shingami tried to stand but before he could make a step , he fell into the arms of Squad Five Captain Dante Kuro.

Dante Looked into the Honey Brown eyes of Ichigo and said " easy there Ichigo , ya don't want ta exert yourself with your inuries " , Icgigo looked back into the dark green eyes of the newly famous captain of th gotei thirteen , and saw a cold sadness in them which he only saw in the former quattra espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dante Began To Carry ichigo from the battle field to which His Charge Protested "Where are are you taking me".

And When Ichigo looked up at the Captain Dante said with a shark tooth grin " Tah hell , nah we are going to Inoue-Chans place so i can get you fixed up" , The Dark Haired captain put the strawberry to sleep with a kido and shunpoed towards karakura town.

Dante stopped at Inoues front door and rapped it a few times , inoue soon came out and looked at the dark haired captain carrying a bllodied and battered Ichigo bridal style in his arms. To which she utterly freaked out "who are you and what did you do to Ichigo?' she asked frightenedly.

He Told her what happened to which she sighed and led The Captain through the door and set ichigo on the dining room table as she began to work.

The Process took longer than expected to which surprised orihime , She then looked over toward the captain standing in tthe far corner watching her , he said dryly without his usaul theratrics " Squad Five Captain Dante Kuro at your service".

She looked in shock and said "how did you know i was going to ask?'

Dante looked at her and smiled " Love Your mind is an open book so easy to read"

Orihime looked at him icredulously and turned back toward her work.

He went out the door and shunpoed toward the vaizards hideout , Dante thought sourly to himself " someone has to give them the news , its been awhile since i seen my old friends"

He Stopped in front of the barrier and knocked several times. Within A Few Minutes Kensei walked and Dante said sadly " I Got Some really bad news , Shinji Is Dead".

* * *

**I Hope You Enjoyed this chapter , please review if you like. Iam sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I got some bad news, Shinji is dead", Dante said sadly to the silver haired Vaizard Kensei Murgurama.

Kensei Looked into Dante's eyes and then looked away "we felt his spiritual pressure fluctuating and then it stopped, almost immediately we knew something was wrong when Ichigo's Spirit Pressure spiked".

Dante Then Told Kensei the story the happened , And after an awkward silence The Vaizard led Dante into the warehouse that was normally buy now sounded like the silent dead.

Dante looked around the vaizard's warehouse compound and asked "Kensei_san where is everyone?"

Kensei sighed and ran a hand through his silver haired "They are all out trying to keep the various Vaizard factions under control, they must have found out about shinji's death and started to riot"

Dante thought long and hard about what the silver haired Vaizard said, and realized that without effective leadership the various Vaizard factions who were under shinji would create further chaos unless s new leader was found soon.

Kensei looked at the raven and silvered haired necromancer and said "I Know what your thinking we will deliberate and vote for a new leader, you, myself, and love are the only ones set in the constitution for possible leadership, the others are Ichigo Kurosaki and Kiyoshi DaiKirai, and there would be problems Ichigo is not an official member and Kiyoshi was exiled from our ranks 60 years ago and now from what you told me he killed shinji"

Dante Shrugged and sighed "it would be the right thing to do for me to take over leadership but count me out" and he slowly walked away.

Kensei yelled at the back of his retreating comrade "why wouldn't you want to be our leader your as powerful as that bastard Aizen was, and your family is royalty to us vaizard's they would follow you to hell and back why wouldn't you"

He looked into Dante's eyes as the necromancer turned and said " I Have My Reason's the main one is if I do take up the command , the soul society would more reason tah think meh and my brother are conspiring against the seretai"

"But Dante_San…"

Kensei was silenced as the captain stepped into a garganta and left.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay , i hope you enjoed this cahpter.**

**I Bet yall are wondering who dante's brother is , whoever it is will be reveled sometime in the near future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimmow ( Pov )**

I took my position at the head of the 9th Division , with Hisagi Fukotaicho by my side , along with half the 9th squad.

We waited in the swirling darkness of our staging area in the garganta awaiting the arrival of Acting Taicho of The 3rd Division Ulquiorra Schiffer and his squad.

I Looked around the blackness and saw two divisions get into place , their colors i did not recognize save for the kanji for 14 and 15 emblazoned on their standards. They got into order emotionlessly rigid and precise. Suddenly Two People in captain's Jiyori ame up to me.

The First was a young man appearing about twenty one , with long bleach blonde hair tyed back in a long pony tail , he had dark red pupils, fair skin , a almost chibi face , he wore a standard shihakusho , with the number 14 in blood red kanji on the back.

The Second was tall about 6'5 or 6'6 , looked about 24 or 25 , with medium length brown hair with black streaks , his eyes were a piercing red with black sclera making him look like a human with hollow's eyes , week old facial stubble mixed with a thick goatee and a thin mustashe lined his face , his uniform consisted of a standard shingami hakama with a sleevless kosode , the man's hiyori was sleeves less with fringed edges , and the kanji again was blood red kanji numeral 15.

The Blonde stepped forward and said with a creepy as hell chibi smile " Ichiru Takara , Taicho of the 14th Divison ,Modus Operandum: Hunter Killer operations , and Military Police , Head of House Takara and Servant the Greater Noble House Kuro"

The Brunnette stepped forward with a feral walk and a shark tooth grin " Meh Name is Ken'Ichi Daisuke , Taicho Of The 15th , Modus Operandum : Deathsquad , Hunter Killer Ops , Patrols and Guerrilla Warfare , Baron Of Borderland district 4 and Servant of house Kuro"

I Looked at the two of them and said " Acting Taicho of the 9th Grimmjow "Mother fuckin" Jeagerjaques , Modus Operandum: Intell , Combat Journalsim , Patrols and Direct Combat , pleasure to meet you shingami taicho's".

They Turned and Headed back towards their point guard of their divisions and stood at attention.

I Waited for 5 Minutes mentally cursing that emo bastard for being late,

And Then i saw the 3rd squad being brought up with Ulquiorra Schiffer at the head alongside Kira and Lord Dante , the 14th and 15th division all got down on one knee and bowed their heads as Lord Dante Passed by them.

He Stand at the fore and stated " Gentleman you all know why your here , in an hour we stepp out this garganta into hueco mundo , we wll be invading las noches , our goal is simple seek and destroy then get the hell out" " Troops , their is a very high chance we all might die , so be prepared tah fight to your last breath because once the time limit for our goal is passed and the garganta closes you'll be at the non existant mercy of Ichimaru and the Espada."


End file.
